Crossing Streams
by cassiroll411
Summary: Kagome, a Priestess with the ability to manipulate time, and here two friends, Sango and Miroku, are captured my a mysterious old man. At his castle, Kagome meets a hanyou named Naraku, but is there more to the story then what she's been informed? Chapter 3 Now available!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**I hope everyone likes the new story ;D please point out any mistakes that you, gramatic or contradiction wise. **

**A new chapter of Monster should be out in the next couple days, I'm planning the ending of it as I figure out the new plot to this one so let's hope I don't them confused XD**

**Enjoy the chappy...**

* * *

><p>Kagome was ushered forward by the guards, bumping into her friends, Sango and Miroku, as the group was rushed closer to the looming castle in the distance. How the heck had they been captured? Sure, they'd heard the rumors of people disappearing in the region, that was what had brought them to this town, what Kagome hadn't expected was that the disappearances were caused by <em>humans.<em>

Kagome was a Priestess who had the ability to manipulate time, something rare and amazing, but very deadly to the time stream. Because of this, only her village knew, with the exception of Miroku and Sango. She'd picked up the monk and demon slayer on one of her missions, and after accidentally mixing with their time streams their fates had been tangled together. Kagome had tried to explain the concept to them. Time was like a big ocean, everything occurring at once and mixing and changing at every person's individual choice. Everyone's time stream went in different directions, pushing and shoving through the endless amount of streams, and when they mixed with other streams they'd have an 'encounter' or 'fate-full meeting' with whoever the stream belonged to. And it wasn't just human's that had streams, everything that could think for itself made it's own 'ripple' so to speak. Kagome could travel through time by using her stream to flow to whatever part of the ocean she wanted to, as long as her stream had been there before. But in most cases she hadn't, so she had to use another person's stream who _was_ there. It was all hard to understand, but she'd used Sango and Miroku's streams and had ended up spending too much time in them so that they each had a little bit of her stream in theirs. This happened rarely, but once it did the victims were tied to the time traveler's fate.

Of course, those two hadn't understood one bit of it. But no matter where they went, Kagome seemed to cross their path, so they finally agreed to travel together and work as a team until Kagome could manage to free them from her stream.

And now, after three years together, they'd been captured for the first time by regular, boring humans with the physical strength of kittens. Seriously, how low could they get? After dealing with everything from poison-spitting dragons, to snake-haired witches you'd have thought they could handle a few guards with spears, but apparently they were so unaccustomed to regular attacks that they were caught off guard, hands bound, and forced into the position they were in now.

As they neared the castle Kagome could make out more groups of people, most of them travelers dressed in foreign clothing. They were near a trade route after all, stranger's were bound to appear, maybe even get robbed, but this was a little extreme.

"Kagome," Miroku whispered, "what should we do?"

"What _you_ should do," Sango quipped, "is get your hand off my ass."

Miroku smirked, "I swear, this time it wasn't my will to do so. If you've been paying attention, I was shoved forward and my hand just so happened to land there. This was fate's choice."

"Well, have fate remove it then!"

"Be quiet!" One of the guard's snapped, waving his fancy sword like a flag, "continue moving!"

They entered the gates to the castle and then were roughly escorted to the center of the courtyard where the other travelers were being held. Whispers and murmurs came from the other groups as they eyed the three up and down. It was obvious what they were by their clothing. The armor, the robe, the miko outfit, you'd have to be blind not to figure out that they were one of the few exorcist teams that were in Japan. Most had been wiped out by the Demon Wars during the Dark Era, and those who had tried to re-start the training programs were quickly targeted by demons and disposed of. Now, only those who were strong enough to form groups and resist constant attacks could remain together. If you were a lone exorcist, strong demons usually left you alone because an exorcist by themselves went after the easy targets like demon bugs or the occasional demonic snake. Kagome had gone full force at the big dogs, but could only have done so with the little 'reset' button. Yes, Kagome knew what a reset button was. After all, this wasn't her time period.

An old man near the large castle doors held up a staff in the air to quiet the voices from his captors, "Hello," he spoke in a raspy, barely audible voice, "I am sorry to have brought you all here under such rough conditions. Do not worry, most of you will be escorted out within the next half-hour, but I require your attention for just a moment. You see, my son if gravely ill. He had been possessed by a vile demon since he was born, it's soul was reincarnated with his own. It is a curse that has been passed for many generations in our family. Since ancient times, all of our son's have been attached to demons. Even myself, in my old age, bare this curse, but do not fear, I am too weak to be of much use to my own _guest. _I just wish for this curse to be broken, at least for my son," his eyes watered at these words, and he sighed deeply, "please, understand my position. No one will take the job because my family is so hated, only those who haven't known us for generations tried and all have failed. All I'm asking is for you to consider it. Of course, those incapable of performing exorcisms may leave, but have you even the slightest experience I beg you for your help," he bowed low to the ground, practically groveling at his own prisoner's feet, "you will be rewarded greatly for your troubles."

Through the see-though curtain behind him, Kagome made out a tall figure with long black hair. Eyes flashed from behind the thin cloth, the red, soul-less eyes of a demon. They met her own with such ferocity she took a step backwards, bumping into another traveler who snarled a comment at her before shoving her, hard. The figure behind the curtain lifted a hand and pointed. There was no doubt in Kagome's mind that it was her he meant.

"Father," the man called softly, "if you insist in taking these measures, allow me to pick one, and only one person to perform the exorcism. Let the others go immediately."

The old man looked backwards and followed his son's finger to the young miko in the crowd. He narrowed his eyes at her, no doubt surprised to see the monk and demon slayer with her, "You wish that this be the one to save you? Very well, I cannot deny my only son. Guards! Bring forward the Priestess!"

Hands roughly pulled Kagome away from her friends, not even giving her enough time to scream.

"Kagome!" Sango called, rushing to her aid only to be stopped by a sword that cut across her path, "Kagome!"

"It's all right Sango!" Kagome shouted back, "They'll let you guys go, I'll meet you by the gates, alright?"

Sango was about to choke out an argument, but Miroku held up a hand to silence her, "Keep your word, Kagome!"

"I will!" Kagome managed to say as the guards hurried her over to the unlit castle. She glanced at the old man, who gave her an odd look, before the curtain brushed her face and she entered into the room. The guards threw her onto the floor and replaced the curtain.

"Man, that hurt," Kagome muttered as she pushed herself up. She looked around the room, bare and completely devoid of signs of life, "where'd that guy go?"

"Are you referring to me, miko?"

Kagome spun around, coming face to face with an attractive looking male with long black hair and those crimson eyes she'd spotted earlier. He was dressed in a simple purple robe and had on black shoes that were pointed at the end. He looked completely normal, but then again so had the old man and according to him he also harbored a demon.

"I do apologize for your loss," he whispered to her, leaning down towards her, "and I know my father is furious because I ruined his plans again, but I suppose saving one of you is enough, someone who had a chance in a world ruled by demons," Kagome felt the ropes around her arms come untied and droop loosely to the gray, mat-covered floor, "You hold a lot of spiritual energy, I'm sure he was going to enjoy you."

"What do mean, my loss?" she shot at him, "your father said he'd let the others go!"

"Of course he did, he likes to put hope in his prey, fill their heads with false stories and watch them freight about ways to solve a poor mans troubles. So far he likes this story the most, because it frightens them while making them feel sympathy at the same time," he sighed deeply, "and he still hopes I'll acquire a taste for human flesh, but if you ask me that's just disgusting."

"You're demons," Kagome gasped.

"Good job at figuring that one out after I explained everything," The man sarcastically responded, "But you're not entirely correct. You see-I'm only half demon."

"Then what's the other half?"

"Fairy."

"Really?"

"No, you idiot, what do you think?"

"Human?"

"You really aren't that smart, now let's get you out of here," he held out a hand, but Kagome didn't even bother with it and quickly stood up.

"I have to save those people out there," She said, firmly.

The man lifted an eyebrow in surprise, "I know you want to be the hero, you're an exorcist after all, but my father only allows one person of my choosing to live, that's out deal. I'm lucky he agrees to that."

"Why don't you stop him?"

"He's my father, and on top of that he's very hard to injure. I don't want to have to kill him."

Kagome turned away from him briskly, "Then I'll do it for you."

"Wait!" The man reached forward and grabbed her arm, "They'll just capture you again and kill you with the rest!"

"My friends are out there, I'm going to save them," her tone held no ounce of self doubt in that statement and the man loosened his hold, surprised by how self-assured she was.

"Why...why haven't you tried to attack_ me_ yet?" He asked her, "I know that I saved you, but I'm part demon. You kill demons. You just took everything I said calmly and rationally, why?"

"I know a half-demon," she smirked, "and trust me, he's a lot worse then you, but he has a good heart, and I have a feeling you might too."

That made him release her all the way, completely shocked by her statement, "What kind of person are you?"

"An amazing one," she bragged, "be happy to have met me...er...what's your name?"

"Naraku," the hanyou said, "may I ask yours?"

The miko smiled, "So polite. Kagome Higurashi. Nice to meet you, Naraku. Now I have to go," without waiting for a response she jumped out of the room and through the curtain. It took her a moment to register the old man's face half a centimeter away from her nose, and then of course she screamed once she saw the spider-like arms protruding from his mid-section.

"Hello, little Priestess," he hissed, "care to join the fray?" Kagome heard shouts and the clash of weapons. Sango and Miroku's voices were the loudest as they called out directions to the travelers who were trying desperately to defend themselves against guards who had also sprouted extra limbs, "Now that you've left the castle, you are my food. You and your friends will die slowly for causing such a fuss with the other captors," he shot out a line of web from his mouth and wrapped it tightly around her arms, then swung her out into the center of the fighting before cutting the line.

"Kagome?" Miroku questioned. The group hesitated for a moment, following their leader's eyes to the helpless girl who was struggling wildly against her bonds.

"Miroku, watch it!" Kagome hissed as one of the spider-men came up from behind him. The monk had barely turned around before it had smashed six fists into his skull, immediately knocking him unconscious.

"Miroku!" Sango yelped, leaning down next to her fallen comrade. The spider-man didn't hesitate to do the same to her and she collapsed on top of Miroku, something Kagome was sure the monk would be mad he missed later.

"Idiots," she couldn't help mumbling under her breath. The civilians held their weapons-mostly stolen from the guards-low to the ground, unsure if they should continue to fight without the guidance from the demon slayer and monk. Kagome pushed herself up and addressed the crowd with fire in her eyes, "Run, you morons, they're going to eat you!"

That got 'em going.

The travelers screamed and hightailed it towards the gates, mauling any guards in their path. Sometimes the best weapon was the panic of stressed out people who had nothing but their lives to lose.

"You bitch!" the old man screeched, "kill her! Kill-!" he was cut short as a sword pierced the back of his head, slicing his face completely in half as black blood began to ooze over his shoulders. Naraku stood behind him as the corpse began to dissolve into nothing, blade perfectly clean of any blood. He had a baboon skin draped over his shoulders and Kagome cringed as he pulled the face of it over his head like a sick mask. She really needed to talk to him about animal cruelty and wearing dead flesh like a trophy.

"Traitor!" The spider-henchmen yowled, a group of them cluttering in front of Kagome and her friends. They really are stupid, Kagome thought, "You've killed father!"

"I've been meaning to do so for sometime," Naraku responded in a flat voice, "Now, please move."

"We'll kill you for killing father!" they rasped, running forward with unnatural speed, clawed hands reaching towards the hanyou as they quickly approached.

Naraku narrowed his eyes, a small glimmer of amusement running through them, "You are nothing compared to your creator," he replied, swiftly moving his blade in a solid line across all five spider-men chests without even flinching. They fell to the ground, turning to black ash as their life force left them, "Pathetic, second-wave offspring. Your don't possess the intelligence needed to survive in this world," he stared down as the last bit of dust floated into the sky, "for once, I am glad not to have been born idiotic followers like the likes of you," he glanced over at the miko who was still tied by the webbed goo. Kagome's heart thudded in her chest as he approached, thoughts bubbling in her mind faster then she could think them all through. He killed his kinsman! His own kind, without even a bit of remorse! Hadn't he just said that he didn't want to kill his father moments ago? What kind of person _was_ he?

"What are you-," Kagome started, but stopped as he raised the blade above his head, "No-please I-!" the crafted steel whooshed through the air and Kagome let out a small squeaking sound as it sliced through the web-goo easily. As soon as her arms were free she backed away.

His mouth twisted in a smile beneath the baboon mask. "Scared, I see? I though that you liked hanyou's, and after all I just saved you."

"That was...creepy," she hesitated, unsure if 'creepy' was the right word since her unconscious companions had done the same thing.

"Why, because of the mask?" he smirked, "I think it suits me."

"Whatever," Kagome stood up, still looking unsure of the half-breed. He'd seemed so...different earlier. Had it just been a show so he could get her to distract his father? "You're acting cheeky," she commented.

"I guess I'm not as polite as you though," he answered, his smirk changing to a smile, "but I'm feeling generous, why don't you shake your friends awake and leave? I promise not to come after you if you just...forget this ever happened."

"Can I trust you?" Kagome asked, still eying him like a he was about to sprout a second head-which he might, she wasn't an expert on demon spiders.

He ginned wickedly, "Not at all, but my word is the best I can give to an exorcist."

"I suppose that's better then nothing," she got onto her knees and placed Miroku's hand on Sango's butt.

"What are you-?"

"Just watch."

Within seconds Miroku's arm automatically started to go up and down and Sango's head shot up, "Miroku, you ass-hole!" she spat, slapping the monk on the face.

"Yaaa!" Miroku jumped to his feet and held out a golden staff. Kagome realized he must have gotten it back from one of the guards, "What's going on?" He looked at Naraku and took a step back, "Sango, run, there's a baboon!"

"Moron, it's a man in a skin," she hissed, getting up herself, "Kagome, get up off your knees, it makes me wonder what you were doing to us while we were unconscious."

"Miroku's perverseness is rubbing off on you," Kagome giggled before standing up, "Ignore the baboon, let's just get out of here."

"Did he save us?" Sango asked.

"Yes," Naraku murmured with obvious smugness, "I did, and you won't have to pay me back if you get off my property."

"Your property? Are you the possessed son?"

"Possessed is such an interesting word..."

"Bastard! You trickled us all!" Sango shouted, "Miroku, where's my boomerang? The guards confiscated it."

"Here," Miroku tossed the demon-slayer a giant boomerang made of high quality demon bones, complete with attached ribbons on each end to add a little flair.

"Hey, he's giving us a free pass here, let's take it!" Kagome insisted, "I don't want this to end badly!"

"I don't give a shit!" Sango yelled, "He's gonna pay for what he did to those people, and what he probably did to those other missing ones! Miroku, use one of those pieces of paper with squiggly lines!"

"It's called a _ward,_" he huffed as he threw one onto Narku's forehead. The hanyou cringed as it burned him through the thick fur of the skin. He angrily brushed it off like an annoying bug.

"You've done it now, mortal. I was going to let you fools live."

Sango flung her boomerang, but Naraku easily dodged it and lunged forward. Sango released a hidden blade in her armor and managed to cut through the the animal skin so that the half-demon was exposed with nothing left to cushion their blows. He growled in frustration and knocked her backwards with a powerful blow to the temple that easily knocked her unconscious. He walked up to her calmly and placed his blade above her heart, "You brought this on your selves."

"No!" Miroku cried, running forward as the sword pushed itself into her heart. Sango's eyes popped open and her lips parted slightly as she let out a low coughing noise that was between a scream and a gasp, "You monster!" Miroku yelled, his staff waving in the air, "I swear I'll-!" He didn't get to finish his sentence as Naraku's blade drove itself through his skull. He fell to the ground, blood spilling onto the soil.

"NOOOOO!" Kagome screeched, eyes burning with tears. He killed them, he actually killed them! How could this happen? Their fate was tied with hers, so did that mean that soon... she'd...?

No! No! No! She could fix this, she just had to jump into a time stream, she could use her own. She took a deep breath and felt internally for her inner stream, but she was just too damn nervous, she couldn't do it! All time was occurring at once, there were two fates right now that had both already happened and assessed an outcome, she just had to pick one-to hijack Naraku's stream or die trying.

She grabbed the first weapons she found-luckily it was a bow an arrow, her favored choice- and pointed it at the hanyou who was drilling daggers at her with those deep red eyes, "Do you plan to kill me?"

"Not quite," she released the arrow and watched as it drove itself deep into his right arm, not enough to kill him, but enough to critically injury him. Time seemed to stop for a moment as bits of his skin and bone burst into the air and began to shrivel and dissipate just like regular demons, the life in his eyes flicked in and out, but that was fine with Kagome. She just needed him alive and immobile long enough to escape into his time wave. In the suspended moment between life and death she dove in, entering the world of his fate, his own part of time. She floated aimlessly for a moment as she watched distorted images pass by, searching for a good place to stop. At last she found it, right before Miroku and Sango had woken up. She saw herself leaning down and, just about to move Miroku's hand, but then her past self stopped as she felt another version of herself staring at her, "Damn it, something bad was about to happen," it was then future Kagome dove back into herself. It was an odd feeling, like being under water for a really long time and then finally breaking the surface for a big gulp of air, tired and out of breath, but feeling totally amazing that you'd entered another world completely separate from humans.

"What...just happened?" Naraku said. Kagome looked at him sharply, anger still burning at what he had been about to do, "I thought I killed those two..."

What? Why did he remember that? Oh God no, he didn't get pulled back with her did he? Last time that happened...Miroku and Sango...

Kagome took a deep breath and felt inside her stream, searching it quickly and easily feeling the missing pieces that were with Miroku and Sango, but as she reached deeper she felt another, much larger piece of her time missing. Her heart sank as she realized were that piece was.

"I think I'll just call Kirara," Kagome whispered, putting two fingers in her mouth and whistling as loud as she could. A large demon cat flew from the sky and down towards her, landing lightly beside the two unconscious humans, "Lift them up for me, will you?" Kirara grunted in reply, grabbing Miroku by the robe and hoisting him up onto her back like a potato sack. With Sango she was careful and took much more time.

"What did you do, miko," Naraku hissed.

Kagome glance at him out of the corner of her eye, complete hatred radiating from her, "Our fates are linked, we'll see each other again soon," she hopped onto Kirara's back and quickly flew up over the castle, as far away as she could. As soon as they were at a distance where no one could see her Kagome allowed herself to cry, "After all," she said through the tears, "you took my very life essence, my time. From now on, you are bound to me, my enemy. Naraku."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Anyone expecting THAT? I sure wasn't.**

**Reviews = 3**


	2. Chapter 2

Kirara landed lightly on the ground near the abandoned camp site Kagome and her companions had stayed at a few nights prior. It was the only safe haven the poor demon knew of, since all of her riders were sound asleep.

She blinked at her owner, the human named Sango, and carefully lifted her by the back of her demon hunting outfit to the ground. The women let out a small moan and rolled over onto her side, not moving an inch for the full five minutes Kirara watched her.

The cat demon next picked up Kagome by her priestess robe and set her down nicely next to the demon slayer. She cocked her head at the pair and nudged the two closer towards the shade of a tree with her head. She then gave Sango a quick lick on the face before dumping the rest of her cargo onto the ground carelessly. She rolled up in a tight ball and reverted to her small kitten form to rest until her owner awoke.

* * *

><p>Miroku woke up with his face in the mud, coughing and sputtering as he tried to catch his breath. He rubbed the slimy liquid from his eyes in disgust and sat up, examining his dirty robes in horror. Ugh, he felt so gross! And his back ached like a son of bitch.<p>

For the first time, he noticed how hot it was out and lifted a hand above his head to shield his eyes from the sun. It looked to be about noon by how high the ball of fire was, and by the temperature. He looked at his surroundings and took note of the sleeping Kagome and Sango-barely resisting the urge to grope that beautiful demon slaying ass-and saw the little rodent of a demon slumbering peacefully next to his Sango. It was probably the feline's fault for his muddy condition. The thing had never liked him since the time when he first met Sango and tried to purify it. Hey, mistakes are made, alright?

They were on the old camp, the cat must have dragged them all there after they lost conciseness. He wondered how Kagome had managed to escape from the demons after him and Sango were out of commission. He felt sick with the thought that most of the dreaded spider men were probably still alive and the three of them would have to return to that awful castle again. Well, that was for another day. For now he better go to the nearest stream and wash up before the girls woke up and hogged it all day. He wouldn't have minded sharing with them, but they made such a fuss about him seeing them nude he'd given up long ago. Apparently they didn't know the "sharing is caring" motto.

Walking away from the camp he quickly located a nearby river and disrobed, ready to wash the battle away...

* * *

><p>Kagome woke with a start, hand fluttering to her heart as though she had been punched. The skin there felt raw to the touch and was a bit red. She took a deep breath and calmed herself from the initial scare of the pain.<p>

Looking around, she recognized the camp site immediately. Kirara probably took them in a hurry to get away from that dreadful man...

"Mew?" a soft purr cut into her thoughts as a black and golden kitten with two tails rubbed against her feet. She smiled, leaning over to pet it and flinching a little at the swore spot on her chest.

She really needed to figure out what had happened after she was unconscious.

"Hey there, Kirara," she cooed, rubbing her behind her ears. The cat blinked her red eyes at Kagome with adoration at the attention, "what did you do with the other two?"

Kirara cocked her head, opening her mouth as if about to respond-and was then rudely interrupted by a scream not to far away.

"Oh no, Sango!"' she cried, jumping to her feet and hiking up her dress as she ran. She stumbled onto the scene awkwardly,coming face to face with a butt naked Miroku and a half nude Sango. Her eyes widened and she took a step back, "What is going on?"

Miroku looked at Kagome with wild eyes, quickly submerging the lower half of his body in the stream he seemed to be bathing in,"I swear, for once, she spotted me first!"

Sango's face was bright red as she tried covering her breasts with her hands. The top part of her demon hunting outfit lay between the two and Kagome could tell she was debating whether to kill Miroku or just grab the piece of clothing and run. Miroku looked up at her and blushed almost as deeply as her, "Don't look at me, pervert!" she commanded. Miroku immediately looked back down.

...

This was very awkward.

"Hey guys! What's going on?"

Oh awesome, it just got better.

Inuyasha sauntered into the clearing like he owned the place, smirking at Kagome before his eyes went wide when he saw the nudists currently in front of them, "...Um, Sango, what happened to your shirt?" as per usual, he was blunt and didn't give a damn he was seeing a girl naked.

Sango turned even redder, if that was possible.

Someone was going to die very soon if this didn't get cleared up...

"Fucking perverts!" Sango screamed, Kirara burst into the clearing in demonic cat form, looking between Miroku and Inuyasha as she sized them up, "Get him!" Sango hissed, pointing at Miroku with fire in her eyes. The demon cat didn't have to be told twice and pounced on the poor naked monk. Sango reached down, picked up her demon outfit, and ran behind the nearest tree while Miroku howled in pain and Inuyasha burst into high pitched laughter.

Kagome faced palmed.

Then stopped because, damn it, her chest still hurt like hell.

Sango came back out, looking much more confident with her top half covered, and glowered down at Miroku who was pretending to be dead as Kirara sniffed him.

"Let him go,Kirara," Sango commanded. The demon cat perked up at her master's orders and shrank back down to a kitten, running happily over to the demon slayer.

Miroku immediately sat up out of the water, taking a deep breath before Sango threw his monk attire at him,'Get dressed before I have Kirara come help."

"Fine," he mumbled. His face was still red hot.

Inuyasha snickered, only stopping after a death look from Sango, "These two, so entertaining," he shook his head, a smile still on his lips, "you love em and hate em at the same time."

"Where were you?" Kagome shot at him while he was still chuckling , "Why the hell didn't you come for m-us?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "We've gone over this, Kagome. I'm a lone dog, I don't keep with one group forever, ya know. I'm only with you people for the entertainment," he smirked at Kagome, golden eyes looking as full of his ego as the rest of his body language did.

"You've been with us for a month," Kagome pointed out, "I consider you to be part of our group now, and if you are just here to watch I can easily kick your ass right out. So stop acting so stuck up and admit it-you like being with us!"

Inuyasha brow furrowed, "Kick my ass? Why do you think you can even hurt someone like me?"

"Of course that was the only thing you heard!" Kagome shouted.

Inuyasha sighed dramatically, "Believe what you want."

"You're lucky those two didn't kill you," Kagome quipped.

"Lucky I am," he laughed, "that you were there to stop them. How was it that my family knows yours again? In Japan something er other?"

"Your great grandson times like ten was my ex boyfriend," Kagome explained, "His name was Toru Toshio. He's nice I guess, kind of arrogant, stuck up. Wonder where he gets it from."

"Sounds like Sesshomaru only with some more emotion," Inuyasha answered, "he got any demon in him?"

"None at all."

"Huh, do you know who I get it on with?"

"I'm not telling," she teased.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Why? Will it screw up the time stream or something ?"

"Nope," she smiled.

"Fuck you," he growled.

Kagome just smiled bigger and walked off.

"All men are bastards," Sango spat. Miroku had seemed to have vanished.

"I agree with you. Very much so."

"Speaking of bastards, what happened to that half demon guy who took you into his lair? Did he save you?"

Kagome's face fell, "Let's forget about him, okay? All the spider men are dead and he might as well be."

Sango raised an eyebrow, but didn't ask anything else. Instead she lifted up her giant ass boomerang and flung it over her shoulder like it was cardboard, "Alright then, let's get a move on. I heard there was a centipede demon haunting some old temple near the coast."

Kagome raised an eyebrow, "Centipede? That certainly sounds scary."

"Plus kids," Sango added.

Kagome grimaced. This would most likely be more disgusting then it was difficult.

"So, what is going on?" Inuyasha inquired as he stepped close to Kagome's side. He put his arms in his red kimono and gave a pointed look at the time traveling miko. She knew what he was thinking with out him saying a thing and she sighed.

"No, Inuyasha, I'm not telling you who she is."

Sango looked at Kagome, confused, as Inuyasha grumbled out complaints.

"He wants to know who he marries," Kagome explained.

Inuyasha face paled, "Wait, marry? When did marriage come up in this?"

Kagome's face was completely blank, "I'm sorry, did I say marriage?"

"Yes, you did!"

"Oh," Kagome turned her back to the frustrated hanyou, grinning at Sango who was finally starting to get it.

"How many kids did they have again?" The slayer asked with a serious expression, " About ten, wasn't it?"

"TEN KIDS?" Inuyasha shouted out incredulously, "No way, no WAY!"

"All girls to," Kagome nodded solemnly.

"WHAT?" Inuyasha was right in the priestess's face, horror obvious in his eyes, "Please tell me you're fucking with me? Please oh dear god!"

"We are," Kagome answered, her mask not slipping a bit.

"Oh thank god..." he murmured.

"At least about some of it," she grinned and walked quickly away with Sango in tow. It took the demon boy a minute before he let out a stream of curses and threats as he followed in hot pursuit. Kagome laughed as Sango ran across the stream and out of sight, probably to find Miroku and drag him into the middle of Inuyasha's rampage for payback.

Kagome darted behind a tree after she'd lost sight of the silver haired man, smirking as she kept her breathing in check. She'd never admit it, but the majority of the stuff she teased Inuyasha with was actually true. He did have a daughter. He did get married...it's just that the records didn't supply his wife and child's name and she couldn't exactly jump back to her time. She'd learned the hard way that time travelers couldn't jump into a future time stream that may or may not exist. Once she went back she stayed there. After all, she'd already changed the stream just by existing there. There was no way to get back except ride everything over again.

But...she was pretty far away from home. A long ways away. Surely there was some way of getting back? She'd have to keep her hopes up and her ears alert for any news of another time traveler.

"Kagome!" A voice squeaked. Kagome blinked and looked for the source of the noise. "Above you!"

"Shippo!" Kagome breathed as she saw the red headed fox demon dangling from a tree. "You scared me! What have you been up to?"

"My papa!" The kitsune gasped, not bothering to start with small talk. "My papa's in danger! You have to help him!"

"Whoa, slow down there Ship. Start over for me."

"My papa!" Shippo repeated frantically, jumping from the tree to Kagome's arms. He grabbed a fist full of her school girl shirt, shaking it fiercely as though to beat the words into her. "He's in trouble! Some demons took him from the den and they said that they wont give him back unless I give them something called a Sacred Jewel. You've gotta help me find one, Kagome!"

Kagome frowned, obviously unsure of what to do. She had never heard of anything called a Sacred Jewel, and Shippo had never asked her for assistance with a demon before. They were friends simply because Kagome had saved his father's life from a group of villagers who were taking the poor harvest out on the fox spirits that helped to culture the land. Although, being a youngster, Shippo was still prone to a great deal of mischief, but this seemed something that went far beyond a practical joke. The young fox was truly scared for his father's life.

"Shhh it's all right."'Kagome whispered as she lightly patted his head. "I'll help you, alright? We'll get those big bad demons and save your papa. Alright?"

"T-there's something else," Shippo said with wide eyes.

"What is it?"

Shippo's gaze went to the forest floor and his hand released her shirt as if in surrender, "They need the jewel by midnight. Or they won't just hurt papa, they'll kill him."


	3. Chapter 3

"Shikon no Tama?" Sango shook her head. "No, never heard of it. Sorry."

Kagome sighed and ran her fingers threw her hair nervously. Shippo was perched precariously on her shoulder, listening to every word intently. His fox tail was fluffed out and twitching at every indication of bad news. It was hard to watch the little guy so upset.

"My papa didn't know what it was either," he sniffed, "that's why they took him. 'Cause he didn't know. It made them mad."

"Do you remember what they looked like at all?" Sango said gently.

"They weren't really big. They were about your sizes. They were in human shells, though..."

"What did the shells look like?" Kagome coaxed carefully. She didn't want to make him any more unhappy then he already was by demanding information.

"One was kinda like you, Kagome," Shippo said, blinking hard at imaginary tears, "like, with long dark hair and stuff. She wasn't very nice to me and she hit me with some magic. Told me she'd send me to hell if I tried to pull anything."

"Send you to hell?" Sango furrowed her brow. "That's sort of an odd thing for a demon to say."

"Who else was with her?" Kagome asked.

Shippo seemed to be lost in thought for a moment as he dragged up the memory, "Um, a younger one with black hair and bare feet. She had brown eyes."

"Well, those descriptions narrow it down to all of Japan," Kagome sighed.

Shippo lowered his eyes and set his chin on Kagome's shoulder, "I'm sorry. I wish I knew more, but I don't."

"Did they give you any names?" Sango tried one last time.

Shippo perked up a bit and raised his head again, "Yeah, actually. The oldest one called the little girl demon 'Keade'."

"Keade..." Kagome whispered, "That name sounds awfully familiar."

"And not at all demonic," Sango agreed. " Shippo, I think you were dealing with some sort of hunter. Two of them, to be exact."

Shippo shook his head at this, "Nuh uh, they weren't dressed like hunters. One of them was dressed in a bright red nagabakama and had a white jacket. The other had a flower patterned orange kimono."

"That sounds like a Priestess," Kagome said, meeting eyes with Sango, "who's also towing around a little girl."

"I wonder what this jewel is, to be so important to a spiritual women," Sango mulled.

"We'll have to find them fast. We don't have time to go looking for a jewel that we know nothing about."

Sango nodded, "I'll go get the boys. They went fishing a little bit ago." She headed off towards the direction of the river.

"What if they get mad and kill him when we show up?" Shippo whispered.

"They won't," Kagome promised, "I'll make sure of it."

* * *

><p>"This way!"Shippo called to the group, scampering into the trees. Sango and a reluctant Miroku were riding on Kirara, who didn't waste the opportunity to flick her fiery tail over the monks skin whenever she could. Kagome was on Inuyasha's back. It had taken them a lot of time to be able to stand each other, but they understood when business had to be done and Inuyasha allowed her to hitch a ride if they needed to go fast. Although, he still was quite stingy about the whole thing, since he was still going with the 'you guys are entertainment and that's all' bit.<p>

"I don't understand why we're helping the little flea ball," Inuyasha grumbled, the wind whipping his long hair around his face, "he got himself into this mess. I haven't even met his father either."

"Well, I have," Kagome answered with a scolding tone. "And since you've been ever so bored with us lately, I figured some strange Priestess would help you sate your every growing need for excitement."

"You're already a strange enough miko," He said, "I don't know if I can take two."

"Oh, just suck it up already. Shippo's father is a great demon."

"And I'm not?"

"You really want me to answer that question?"

Inuyasha was about to mutter a comeback when Shippo let out a loud squeal.

"They're coming!" He hissed, and darted back behind the group.

"Coward," Inuyasha said to the small fox. They all slowed down and looked towards the woods expectantly.

"Have you brought the Shikon no Tama?" A velvety voice drifted out. Shippo tensed at the sound and scurried up onto Kirara for further safety. The cat looked annoyed, but allowed him to stay in place considering how terrified he was.

"Who might you be?" Miroku called out to the stranger instead.

A moment passed before a beautiful women appeared from the trees, long, straight black hair cascading down to her waist. She looked at the group with warm chocolate eyes and Kagome realized that it was true, that this women _did _look an awful lot like herself.

"My name is Kikyo," spoke the women, "and now that I've answered your question, why not answer mine?"

"Come closer and I'll whisper it to you, beautiful," Miroku said with an eyebrow waggle. He was rewarded with a sharp death glare from Sango.

Kikyo did not look amused by this, "I'd prefer not to, if you don't mind. Where is the little fox demon whose father we hold captive?"

"H-here," Shippo called from Kirara's back. He didn't seem to have any intention of showing himself, though.

"Did you bring what we asked of you?"

"N-no."

"Then leave. You still have a few hours before action shall be taken."

"What do you think you're doing, huh?" Kagome yelled at the Priestess, "He's just a kid! And your threatening to kill his father, just like that?"

"They are the scum of the earth," Kikyo responded with cool eyes, "and I feel little remorse in killing something that shall just kill anyway if it is released."

"Me and my papa have never hurt anyone!" Shippo cried out defensively, popping his head out briefly before turning red and ducking back out of view.

Kikyo shrugged, "I'm _not_ going to take your word for it. You can either uphold your end of the bargain, or we slice off daddy's head. Those are the rules."

"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered, "get off my back, I'm going to charge her."

"You _what_?" Kagome said incredulously. "No! She's human!"

"And I'm a half demon." Inuyasha pointed out. "She's threatening us. Fair game in my eyes."

"You hit her, and I swear to god I'll stab you with a holy arrow."

"...You really suck."

Kikyo crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently, "I'll take your answer now. Keade is instructed to kill our hostage if I don't back in the next ten minutes."

"Let's just go already," Shippo cried miserably.

"Don't worry," Sango whispered to him, "we'll get your dad back, okay?"

Shippo let out a mortified groan in reply. The poor demon seemed to be losing hope with such little time left.

"Give us an extra day," Miroku tried to wager.

"And for fuck's sake,_ tell us_ something about the damn thing," Inuyasha growled, still pissed he didn't get to fight anything.

Kikyo thought about this for a moment before nodding in agreement, "Alright, one more day. As for telling you...well, I don't have that much time unfortunately. I can tell you where you may gather your information, though."

"Alright then," Sango demanded, "spit it out before you give this poor child a heart attack."

"There is a flea demon by the name of Myoga, completely harmless little fellow. To small to do much damage to a fly. I've let him be for now, as he knows much of the lore of this country. You can find him near the mountains edge over by the village of Heiwa. That is all I can tell you."

"Not much to go off of," Kagome added.

Kikyo glanced at her with mild interest, "You, your name is Kagome, correct?"

Kagome blinked, "How did you know that?"

"The demons talk. Your group is well know, since they are still alive after fighting for so long against the evil of this world." She looked distastefully at Inuyasha. "I see you have tainted your forces, however. Pity."

"What did you say?" Inuyasha growled, claws extended.

Kikyo made a 'tsk' sound with her tongue, obviously amused by his reaction. "Come now, don't be so quick to anger. What's a little half breed like you doing with people like this? I can honestly say it surprises me."

"None of your business," Inuyasha snapped.

Kikyo sighed, "Alright, then. I should be going. Keep your dog under control, hmm?"

"Bitch!" Inuyasha hissed.

Kikyo laughed, "You are rather amusing," she said, before heading back the way she came.

"I'll kill her," Inuyasha spat, "I'll rip out her heart and feed it to-."

"-The dogs," Kagome cut in with a laugh. Inuyasha let go of her legs and let her fall to the ground. "Ow!" Kagome cried as her tail bone met with hard dirt. "What the hell was that for?"

"You can walk," the hanoyu grunted, "I'm getting a head start while you ass holes catch up."

Before Kagome could say a word, he was already jumping up into the trees and towards the village Kikyo had named. They'd been there once before on a simple re-con mission when a group of children went missing, so they all knew the way.

"Let him be," Sango said, "he'd just blowing off steam. We can scoot up a bit so you can ride on Kirara."

Kagome sighed before offering a small smile, "Thanks." She climbed up onto the cat demon's back and put a very sad Shippo onto her shoulder. "Hang in there, bud, we've got time now. And if we don't have enough, I'll make some."

"Can't you just jump back?" Shippo asked. "Like you did before?"

"I wasn't there so I'd have to use your stream," Kagome pointed out, "and that's only for emergencies, like when someone's dying. Your papa's still alright. No need to worry."

Shippo sighed, "You sound so sure."

"Because I am."

Shippo looked up into Kagome's determined eyes and couldn't help but smile, "Thank you, so much."

"No problem," Kagome winked, "But thank me after we have your dad."

A/N:

YAAAAY CHAPTER.

And I fixed chapter two, I didn't realize the format was all screwed up :/

Haven't spell checked this yet, so if you see any mistakes let me know ^^


End file.
